Astronauta
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Alfred es un astronauta en su primera misión al espacio, todo va bien hasta que la nave pierde la conexión. -Me acabo de ganar el premio al peor summary- -UsUk- -Drabble- -AU-


_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Es evidente que Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz, si fuera mio estaría lleno de UsUk_

_**Advertencia:**__ Fluff_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La gran pantalla de la pared se volvió negra, la de su computadora azul… una alarma ensordecedora irrumpió en el lugar. Gente dando ordenes aquí y allá, todos tecleando desesperados, haciendo lo imposible por arreglar el problema. Pero él no, simplemente no podía moverse. Estaba paralizado, su corazón había parado de latir en cuanto la comunicación se había cortado. No, no podía haber pasado, se lo había prometido, lo había hecho.

Todos sus recuerdos juntos pasaron frente a sus ojos. Se habían conocido un par de años atrás, cuando el proyecto recién había comenzado. Era un joven astronauta, gritaba con emoción por los pasillos de las instalaciones, era su primera misión. Estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

-Podrías ser un poco más profesional, montones de personas matarían por estar en tu lugar muestra respeto por el trabajo- había soltado agriamente al conocerlo, pero el joven no se había sentido intimidado por él, solo había seguido sonriendo con esos ojos azules clavados en su interlocutor

-Lo siento, supongo que me dejé llevar… siempre quise ir al espacio… y ahora… ahora va a ocurrir- su rostro se iluminaba al decirlo, aun entonces esa sonrisa lo hacia sonrojar- donde están mis modales, Soy Jones, Alfred F. Jones… llámame Alfred- le tendió la mano

-Arthur Kirkland- había correspondido al saludo con frialdad, debían llevarse bien. Después de todo trabajarían juntos, al menos eso se dijo en ese momento. El británico no habría podido imaginar lo que ocurriría mas adelante- Estoy a cargo del control en tierra de la misión, esperamos grandes cosas, no nos decepciones.

Si existía algo como talento natural para las misiones espaciales, ese chico lo tenía. Hacia parecer que las pruebas para astronautas eran un juego de niños y aunque cometía errores no se desanimaba en ningún momento. Arthur no se dio cuenta como comenzaba a agradarle, tampoco cuando se enamoró.

Casi dejó caer unas lágrimas cuando recordó el día en que se le había declarado. Estaban en un pequeño parque al interior del recinto de preparación, el joven americano había insistido en que lo acompañara a ver las estrellas. Estaban recostados en el pasto cuando le había tomado la mano y con voz dudosa había soltado:

-Sabes… Arthur, hay una razón por la que te pedí venir

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre?- se sentía extrañamente nervioso, casi tartamudeaba y aun así no sospechaba lo que seguiría

-Pues sé que te parecerá raro pero… Tu me gustas…y mucho…

Silencio, el británico tenía el rostro rojo, no era capaz de dar una respuesta. Finalmente cuando Alfred ya se levantaba para irse derrotado, lo tiró del brazo y lo besó. Ni él se esperaba eso.

Los meses siguientes habían sido los más felices de su vida, casi se había olvidado que él debía partir. Después de todo para eso habían trabajado tanto tiempo.

-Artie no te enojes conmigo… sabíamos que esto pasaría-había intentado razonar con él la noche anterior al despegue

-No estoy molesto idiota… es que… ¿Y que pasa si algo sale mal?, no es el primer proyecto en que trabajo, los accidentes ocurren…

-No te preocupes-lo había abrazado por la espalda y luego había susurrado a su oído- hagamos un trato, yo prometo regresar sano y salvo y tu prometes que me esperaras… ¿esta bien?

De vuelta a su realidad Arthur ya no podía contener las lágrimas, la nave casi había llegado a la estación espacial internacional cuando de repente la conexión se había cortado, todas las computadoras y radares habían fallado, la nave estaba perdida… Alfred no regresaría.

-Me lo prometiste…-susurró intentando que nadie notara su estado

-Control de misión ¿pueden escucharme?

De repente su corazón volvió a latir, esa voz… era su voz. La imagen del de ojos azules en su traje espacial fue visible nuevamente en la pantalla gigante.

-Jones ¿Qué ocurrió?-había preguntado otro de los encargados

-Se soltaron unos cables del sistema de comunicaciones, nada grave… parece ser que todo funciona bien ahora. Aunque no podemos recibir video.

-No me asustes así…-pronuncio, por primera vez sin importarla estar en un cuarto lleno de otras personas que podían escucharlo.

-¿Arthur? ¿Eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo idiota

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, no olvides eso.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_¡Aquí yo otra vez trayéndoles un poco de mi amor por UsUk! Hace un rato actualicé Tumblr y me encontré con una imagen de Alfred astronauta y Arthur llorando….y esto surgió solo. Espero les halla gustado._

_Si quieren ver la imagen h tt (p): / / rimalovegood . __tumblr . __(c) o m / / 3400 320 24 09 / fra nnini -i- love- astronau t-alfr ed-3-q ue (FF, por favor te ruego no me borres el link esta vez)_

_Alfred: ¿Es hora de mi parte?_

_Vicky: si_

_Alfred: bien, ¡Dejen reviews si quieren que vuelva sano y salvo a darle mucho amor a mi Artie!... y para hacer feliz a esta escritora demente también_

_Vicky: Gracias por leer, ¡hasta la próxima!_


End file.
